Il Signore degli Anelli su Amazon Prime (Serie TV)
La serie TV de Il Signore degli Anelli di Amazon Prime, indicata come LOTRonPrime sui social media ufficiali, è un adattamento delle opere di J.R.R. Tolkien attualmente in produzione dagli Amazon Studios, insieme a Warner Brothers, HarperCollins, New Line Cinema, e la Tolkien Estate. Amazon programma di mettere in onda la serie entro il 2021. Secondo indiscrezioni, la serie non sarà un adattamento della trilogia de Il Signore degli Anelli, ma tratterà di eventi precedenti a La Compagnia dell'Anello. Il 7 Marzo 2019 i canali social della serie hanno rivelato che la serie sarà ambientata nella Seconda Era, rilasciando la versione definitiva della mappa della Terra di Mezzo su cui si baserà la serie. Secondo indiscrezioni, la Tolkien Estate avrà potere di veto su punti della trama che si allontanano troppo dalla visione di Tolkien della Seconda Era. La serie non potrà trattare di eventi della Terza Era. Cast e ruoli *Markella Kavenagh (interpreta "Tyra"); *Maxim Baldry (ruolo sconosciuto); *Joseph Mawle (interpreta "Oren"); *Ema Horvath (ruolo sconosciuto); *Morfydd Clark (interpreta Galadriel); *Robert Aramayo (interpreta "Beldor"); *Owain Arthur (ruolo sconosciuto); *Nazanin Boniadi (ruolo sconosciuto); *Tom Budge (ruolo sconosciuto); *Ismael Cruz Córdova (ruolo sconosciuto); *Tyroe Muhafidin (ruolo sconosciuto); *Sophia Nomvete (ruolo sconosciuto); *Megan Richards (ruolo sconosciuto); *Dylan Smith (ruolo sconosciuto); *Charlie Vickers (ruolo sconosciuto); *Daniel Weyman (ruolo sconosciuto). Annunci Nel Novembre 2017 gli Amazon Studios hanno annunciato un contratto da 250 milioni di dollari con la New Line Cinema e con gli altri detentori dei diritti sull'opera, per la realizzazione di una serie televisiva su Il Signore degli Anelli. Nel 2018 è stato confermato che, con oltre un miliardo di dollari di investimenti per cinque stagioni programmate, sarà la serie più costosa mai realizzata. Il 13 Febbraio 2019 l'account twitter ufficiale della serie si è attivato per la prima volta, postando una citazione dalla Lettera 144 di Tolkien: "I wisely started with a map" ("Ho saggiamente inziato con una mappa"). A partire dal 15 Febbraio, fino al 7 Marzo, sono state rilasciate versioni differenti della stessa mappa della Terra di Mezzo, prima una versione muta, senza alcun toponimo, e poi successivamente mappe sempre più dettagliate delle precedenti. Il rilascio è stato scandito attraverso i versi della Poesia dell'Anello pubblicati insieme alle mappe. La distanza temporale delle pubblicazioni ha seguito infatti i numeri della poesia: "Tre Anelli ai Re degli Elfi...", tre giorni di attesa per il post successivo; "Sette ai Principi dei Nani...", sette giorni al post successivo; e così via.) Il giorno successivo all'ultimo frammento della poesia ("Uno per l'Oscuro Sire..."), è stata rilasciata la versione definita della mappa, che mostra una vista più larga della Terra di Mezzo tale da includere anche l'isola di Númenor. Contestualmente i canali social hanno annuciato "Welcome to the Second Age" ("Benvenuti nella Seconda Era"), rivelando così che la serie sarà ambientata durante la Seconda Era. Per la realizzazione delle mappe interattive, Amazon ha ricevuto assistenza da Tom Shippey, studioso di Tolkien, e dall'artista John Howe. Il 25 Marzo 2019, in occasione del Tolkien Reading Day promosso dalla Tolkien Society, l'account twitter si è attivato nuovamente: "Can’t decide between Appendix A or Appendix B… What do you think we should read?" ("Non sappiamo deciderci tra l'Appendice A o l'Appendice B... quale pensate dovremmo leggere?"). Il tweet si riferisce alle Appendici de Il Signore degli Anelli che contengono informazioni aggiuntive sugli anni precedenti agli eventi del romanzo. Il 13 Aprile 2019 è stato riportato che Leith, Edinburgh, ed altre località della Scozia saranno le location primarie per le riprese della serie. Tuttavia, il 30 Giugno, lo New Zealand Herald ha riportato che la serie sarà girata prevalentemente ad Auckland e Queenstown, tra le altre località in Nuova Zelanda. Al 18 Novembre 2019, secondo alcune indiscrezioni, la serie sarebbe già stata rinnovata per una seconda stagione. In aggiunta a ciò, è già stata fissata una pausa (hiatus) della prima stagione di 4-5 mesi dopo l'uscita dei primi due episodi. Team di produzione Peter Jackson ha dichiarato che non parteciperà allo sviluppo della serie. Il 3 Luglio 2019 è stato annunciato che i primi due episodi saranno diretti da J.A. Bayona. La produzione sarà guidata da John D. Payne e Patrick McKay. Il team di produzione completo è stato rivelato il 27 Luglio 2019 con il rilascio di un video: i produttori esecutivi sono Belén Atienza, Gene Kelly, Lindsey Weber e Bruce Richmond; co-produttore Ron Ames; scrittori Gennifer Hutchison, Bryan Cogman, Jason Cahill, Glenise Mullins, Justin Dohle, Stephany Folsom, e Helen Shang; designers John Howe, Kate Hawley and Rick Heinrichs; supervisore VFX Jason Smith, e come esperto di Tolkien Tom Shippey. Cast A fine Luglio 2019, siti di informazione hanno annunciato che l'attrice australiana Markella Kavenaugh farà parte del cast, interpretando probabilmente un personaggio di nome "Tyra" o "Kyra". La notizia non è stata confermata dagli Amazon Studios. Ad inzio Settembre 2019, si sono aggiunte voci del casting di Will Poulter nei panni di un secondo personaggio protagonista, di nome "Beldor", tuttavia il 12 Dicembre è stato riportato che Poulter avesse lasciato la serie per un conflitto di impegni precedenti. Poulter sarebbe stato sostituito dall'attore inglese Robert Aramayo il 1 Gennaio 2020. Il 21 Ottobre 2019 è stato riportato che Joseph Mawle farà parte del cast, nel ruolo del principale antagonista della serie di nome "Oren". Amazon Studios non ha confermato la notizia. Il 17 Dicembre 2019 è stato invece riportato che Morfydd Clark farà parte del cast della serie, nel ruolo di una giovane Galadriel. La notizia non è stato confermata ufficialmente dagli Amazon Studios. Il 14 Gennaio 2020 gli account social della serie hanno rilasciato la prima lista di 15 attori che faranno parte del cast. Mappe mappaLOTRonPrime1.jpg|Prima versione (15 Febbraio 2019) mappaLOTRonPrime2.jpg|Seconda versione (18 Febbraio 2019) mappaLOTRonPrime3.jpg|Terza versione (25 Febbraio 2019) mappaLOTRonPrime4.jpg|Quarta versione (6 Marzo 2019) mappaLOTRonPrimefinale.jpg|Verisone DEFINITIVA (7 Marzo 2019) Video Link esterni * Mappe ufficiali: Pagina ufficiale su Amazon.com in cui è possibile visionare e scaricare le varie versioni delle mappe, inclusa quella definitiva; * Twitter: Pagina ufficiale su Twitter. * Facebook: Pagina ufficiale su Facebook. * Instagram: Pagina ufficiale su Instagram. de:Der Herr der Ringe (Serie) en:Amazon's Middle-earth TV series Categoria:Serie TV